Swimming Lessons
by Draco Blade
Summary: Beast Boy wants Raven to go swimming with him and the others. But Raven refuses, for reasons of her own. That's right folks! Time for another BBRae oneshot from Draco Blade! Boo Ya!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my clothes. And that's only till the Repo Depot guys get here. . .

**A/N: **I just feel like writing another BB/Rae one-shot. I'm getting good at this, I think. This will be my...seventh, right? I think that's right. Anyway, my point being that I like to write BB/Rae one-shots.

This story came to me while I was taking a shower. Don't really know why...but it did. I get a lot of weird ideas while doing everyday things. Check out my story "Behind the Scenes in Titans Tower!" for more details on my questionable mental health.

Anyways, just read.

**SWIMMING LESSONS**

Summer. The most perfect season to many. No school, warm weather, sun always out. Friends met together, days passed like sand in an hourglass. The great times flowed like a river, never stopping until its end. Who doesn't love summer? You'd have to be either stupid or afraid of the outside world.

Raven hated summer. And for the second reason. The dark Titan sat in her dark room, reading a dark book, her dark cloak wrapped around her. Her black curtains were drawn, hiding any light or sun whatsoever. It was anyone's guess as to how she was actually reading the book.

And she was content. If it was up to Raven, she could stay in her room all day, doing her favorite hobbies. That usually consisted of meditating, reading, and meditating some more. Raven liked meditating. Yes, if it was up to her, that would be what she did with her summer days.

Unfortunately for her, the decision was not up to her.

"RAAAAAAAAVEN!" came the squeaky, scratchy voice from directly outside her door. Crying out in surprise, Raven fell off of her bed with a loud thump. A lamp near the bedside cracked and shattered as her powers went haywire.

Only one person would dare disturb Raven while she was in her room. Only one person would dare to surprise her like that. And only one person could do that, and still be able to tell the tale. Because she had been yet unable to drill the fact into his head.

"Beast Boy!" Raven growled, getting up. She dusted herself off and fixed her cloak. She picked up her book and placed in on her bed. She was about to join it when a loud knocking came from the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKITY KNOCK KNOCK!_

Annoyed and frustrated, Raven gave in. She stomped over to her door, black energy raging all around her body. Calming herself to just below 'murdering rage,' Raven opened the door just a little. Just a tiny bit. Just a smidgen.

"HI, RAVEN!" BeastBoy shouted into her ear, making her draw back again. Even without the large shouting, Raven could tell it was him in an instant. Through the impossibly small crack in her door she could see green skin and a white fang. And those large, emerald eyes peering in at her.

Angered yet again, Raven returned to her door and opened it all the way,. She loomed over the little grass stain, her cloak billowing behind her. "What—do—you—want?" she asked, eye twitching.

BeastBoy either didn't notice her annoyed look, or just didn't care. He was smiling like a loon, as if he had been through this all before. Actually he had. Pretty much everyday for two years now. But he wasn't sick of it. He liked spending time with Raven, even if it was time spent running from her demon side. Whichever worked!

"I have a problem," BeastBoy said, looking back up at her with his shiny green eyes.

"And what is that?" Raven said, her teeth gritted together.

"My problem is," BB said, grinning, "We're all outside having fun, and you're inside here, all alone!"

It was at moment that Raven noticed what BB was wearing. Instead of his usual black and purple jumpsuit, he was now wearing a pair of purple swimming trunks. His hair was wet, and he looked like he had been swimming.

"All the rest of us are swimming," he said, looking back up at her. "And we want you to come join us. You can't just stay in here all day!"

"I can and I will," Raven said, closing the door and walking back into her room. BB was not to be deterred, however, as he transformed into a fly and flew under her door.

"C'mon, Rae!" he said, pouting. "EVERYONE is out there! Even the Titans East! We just want you out there, too!"

"I told you I'm fine," Raven said. "And get out of my room. No one is allowed inside my room, besides me. You're not allowed here."

"Please come out?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please..."

"Just stop!" Raven cried, grabbing him by the neck. As his eyes bugged out, she shook him violently. "I'm not coming out and that's final! Now leave me alone!"

"But Raven..." BeastBoy said, looking at her. She let go of his neck and sighed. "I just want you to have fun with us. It isn't as fun without you there."

"Yeah, right," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "You're better off without me. No one likes my company. Everyone would just stay away from me anyway."

"Because you make them!" BB pointed out. "And what do you mean 'no one likes your company?' What do you think I've been trying to get all these years? I LOVE your company, even if you don't enjoy mine."

"As flattering as that may be," Raven said, turning to face him. "I'm still not going out there."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say...personal reasons, and leave it at that," Raven said, picking up her book. "Now, if you wouldn't mind—"

"Whadda you mean personal reasons?" BB asked, leaning over to stare her in the eye. "C'mon, you gotta tell me!"

"No, I don't."

"Is it cuz you're anti-social?"

"Well, yes. But that's not the reason I'm talking about."

"Is it cuz you think you look bad in a bikini?"

"One, I have no bikini. Two, that's also true. Three, that's still not the reason I'm talking about."

BeastBoy screwed up his face in thought. "Well, first of all, I think you'd look good in a bikini." Seeing her face, he added "in a non sick or perverted way that is!"

"Riiiiiiiight..."

"O can't really think of anything else," BB said, his head riddled with ideas. He sighed in defeat. "I dunno, you can't swim?"

He looked up at Raven's expression. She had stopped reading to look up, her eyes wide. Her hand paused halfway to her dresser, shaking slightly. She turned to look at BeastBoy. "Well..."

"You're kidding me," BeastBoy said in disbelief. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were wide. "Are you honestly, truthfully, telling me that you don't know how to swim?"

"...Maybe..."

"Raven!" BeastBoy said in exasperation. "How can't you know how to swim? We go on aquatic missions all the time! EVERYONE knows how to swim!"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone," Raven pointed out, her eyes narrowing. "They would have made a big deal out of it, just like you are now."

"But how can't you know how to swim?"

"I just never learned, okay!" Raven cried, facing him. Her eyes were shaking and starting to cry. "As you very well know, I had HUGE parental issues. So no one ever taught me. Besides, there are no large bodies of water in Azarath. There was no reason for me to know."

"So that's why you never go to the beach with us..." BeastBoy said, realization dawning upon him. He reached and grabbed Raven's arm, starting to drag her. "Well, let's go."

"BeastBoy!" Raven cried, looking back up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you down to the beach," BeastBoy said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm gonna teach you how to swim."

"You're—what?" she asked, her eyes wide. "YOU are going to teach ME how to swim?"

"Well, yeah," BeastBoy said, shrugging. "I mean, I am the best swimmer here, besides Aquafag...er, Aqualad. I meant Aqualad!"

"But, how can you...teach me?" Raven asked, genuinely confused.

"I dunno, I just...will," BeastBoy said, shrugging again. "It can't be that hard. And I promise we can stay in shallow water until you get the hang of it."

"I'm not sure..."

"Don't you trust me?" BeastBoy said, looking at her with his huge, green eyes.

"Of course," Raven said, looking back. "I'm just not sure...about it. Won't the rest make fun of me?"

"Maybe a little," BB admitted. "But who cares? If anyone bugs you, you can just teleport them to your father or something."

"That's true..." Raven said, thinking about it. "Well...okay. But you have to let me change me first."

"Of course," BB said, transforming into fly again. He flew right out of the room and leaned against the door, waiting for her. He heard shuffling around, and assumed she was changing. He turned as he heard the door open behind him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. He could've drooled right then and there.

Raven was standing in her doorway, blushing like mad. She was wearing a black bikini, one she claimed she never had. It left very little to the imagination, which ticked her off greatly. She hated exposing so much skin. BeastBoy on the other hand, felt like he was in heaven.

She was, however, still wearing her cloak around her neck. The blue cape trailed behind her. Her hood was currently down

"Um...uh...er..." BB stuttered, trying madly to get his mouth to stop hanging open. "Um..you look...nice..."

"So I see..." Raven said, her eyebrow raised. She had never see BeastBoy blush so much at one time. He looked like a human Christmas tree, with all the red against his green skin. "Star bought it for me. Do I really look that bad?" She quickly wrapped her cloak around herself, hiding her revealed skin, save her naked feet.

"Raven, are you sick or something?" BB asked, grinning. "I thought you looked great before, but now..."

"Um, thanks?" Raven said, still blushing. "Wait...you thought I looked good before?"

"I, uh..." BB gulped loudly. "Well, lets um, get outside, huh? I can start teaching ya how to swim! It's a great day!"

"Alright..." Raven said, following him down the hall. They quickly exited the Tower and walked out to the shining sun. It really was a beautiful day. The sea was calm, gently lapping at the rocks surrounding the tower. The sun was out, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was rather warm, though, a perfect day fro swimming.

As they approached the others, Raven quickly put her hood up. She was blushing too much because of the bikini. She tightened her cloak around her. She just followed BB, trying not to blush or attract any attention.

Everyone was out today, everyone! Robin was currently on the beach, laying back on his towel. He had on red and green swim shorts. Star was laying next to him in a very revealing purple bikini that contrasted with her tanned, orange skin.

Mas y Menos were nearby, fighting over which one got to talk to Starfire. The Tamaranean was blushing madly because of this, and Robin was red with anger. The jealousy was written all over his face.

Speedy was in the water with Aquafag...er, Aqualad. The two were in a race of some sort, and Aqualad was obviously winning. But it actually didn't appear to be his Atlantean blood that gave him the extra edge. It might have been the fact he was wearing an extra tight blue speedo.

Every time Speedy looked up, he got an eyeful of the tight thong-like swimsuit. The red-haired hero had to stop multiple times to clean his eyes out and scream in terror. Aqualad just laughed and kept swimming.

Cyborg and BumbleBee were nearby, conversing. Cyborg wore no swimsuit, obviously, and just sat in the shallow water talking to Bee. Bee was wearing a yellow bikini, much like Raven and Star's.

"Hey guys!" Robin said, looking up from Star. "I was wondering where you went, BeastBoy."

"Just to get Raven," BB said, pointing behind him. Raven just waved slightly and kept following BeastBoy grinned. Robin actually gave the changeling an impressed smile that said 'wow, you got her out here!'

"Over here, Rae," BB said, pointing to some water. "You think you can handle three feet for now?"

"Yes," she said, walking into the cold water with him. She was about to walk deeper, but halted as soon as the cloak started getting wet. BB noticed this and grinned.

"First rule of swimming," BB said. "No loose clothing. The cloaks gotta go."

"I really don't want to..."

"Rae, it's okay," BB said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're among friends, and no one's going to laugh at you. NO ONE! And besides, I think you're pretty hot, if it helps."

Raven blinked. He thought she was hot? She blushed slightly at this. "I–If you say so..." With this, she unbuttoned her cloak and let it drop to her feet. She closed her eyes and waited for the explosion.

Nothing came. A single wolf-whistle could be heard, and then nothing. Raven opened one eye and look up at BeastBoy. He was smiling, his white fang poking out of his mouth.

"See? Nothing," BB said, placing an arm around her comfortably.

"Who whistled?"

"Just Speedy," BB said, pointing over their shoulder. "And he did that for everyone. Probably thinks one of you will ask him to be your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I guess," Raven said, blushing slightly. "But I already have someone else in mind for that..."

"Really? Do I know him?" BB said, slightly nervous.

"Yes, actually," Raven said, smiling slightly. "You do."

"Who is he?" She just shook he head. "Can I at least know his initials?"

"Yes," Rave said, smiling. "GL."

"GL...GL..." BB said, thinking WAY too hard. "Who do I know with those initials..."

"You think WAY too hard sometimes Mr. Garfield Logan," Rae said, smiling.

"Whadda ya mean I..." BB paused. She said his real name! She KNEW his real name! His real name that had initials GL. . .

He stopped again as he felt a pair of lisp press against his own. He opened his eyes to see Raen kissing him. After his slight moment of shock, BB began to kiss back, and wrapped an arm around Raven. They shared a full minute together like that.

Finally, Raven pulled away. BB was still in shock, but a huge, goofy grin took over his face. She nudged him slightly. "BeastBoy? You in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here..." BB said, shaking his head. "And I love you too..."

"I know," Rae said, hugging him. "Now, are you going to teach me how to swim or what?"

**A/N: **Well, I;m proud of this one. I think the ending was kinda rushed, but I guess that's really up to you guys. Sorry to all the Aqualad fans out there. But you're pretty much delusional anyway.

Dedicated once again to all the BB/Rae supporters out there. Follow the Creed! Keep the Faith! We will prevail!

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

And then Review again.


End file.
